The Morphology Core, directed by Dr. Palinski since 1992, is an essential contributor to many of the projects described in all 5 Units. Since its inception in response to the increasing emphasis on the arterial wall, the Morphology Core has assisted investigators of all SCOR units, and has played an essential role in many of our key findings. It provides assistance in tissue preparation, embedding, dissection, histology and immunocytochemistry, autoradiography, in-situ hybridization, light and fluorescence microscopy and microphotography, video-imaging, and sophisticated computer-assisted morphometric analyses.